


Moue

by breathlix (etherealixie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealixie/pseuds/breathlix
Summary: "Promise me that you'll stay," the boy managed to say through the sobs escaping from his lips, "please"He closed his eyes and took his hand away from the trembling hold, "I can't"





	Moue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that day they were inseparable 
> 
> And then they weren't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

_It was nearing fall when they first met_

_The oldest of the two was seven at the time while the other was six_

_That day was remembered clearly despite how young they were_

_Felix tumbled out of his bed bright and early_

_His bare feet hitting the hard wood flooring of his room with a whispered "oh" falling out of his mouth as his little body shivered_

_He grabbed his blanket and used it to wrap himself in a fluffy blue cocoon_

_He huffed out a pleased breath and got out his bed_  
_His tiny feet tapping against the floor as he waddled over to his closet_

_He swayed a bit due to his "cocoon" being wrapped a little too tight, but he didn't care once the soft material rubbed against his cheek_

_He stood in front of his closet and clutched his blanket tighter around him_

_Felix was at the age where his mom still wanted to pick out his clothes for him_  
_He didn't mind, but seeing his classmates wearing things they picked out themselves made him want to do the same_

_He wanted to be treated like a grown up_

_Looking at his shirts and pants, he found himself in a predicament_

_He didn't know what to wear_

_He stared at his closet for a solid four minutes with a pout and sighed in frustration_  
_"Being a grown up is hard"_

_After a while he got an idea_

_Felix closed his eyes, twirled twice, and then walked closer towards his clothes_

_He reached a hand from his blanket and grabbed the first items he touched from the hangers and the piles of pants_

_He opened his eyes and smiled_  
_"That was easy"_

  
_Felix went to the park with his mother an hour later after she changed him into a different outfit_

_He held onto her hand and grinned happily as he crunched fallen leafs underneath his light up shoes_

_He could feel the morning sun hitting his face gently and the wind blowing his slightly overgrown bangs out of his eyes_

_That's when Felix saw him_

_A boy around his age sitting under a tree by himself_

_The sleeves of his baggy black sweatshirt were too long for his arms, covering his hands completely when he touched his own hair to fix it when the wind blew against his head_

_Felix eyes widened at the thought of making a friend, he didn't have many at school, and squeezed his moms hand to get her attention_

_She looked down at him in slight concern_  
_"What's wrong?"_

_Felix pointed at the boy and asked if he could go talk to him_

_"Ok but stay where I can see you"_

_The child nodded his head excitedly and unclasped their hands before running off_

  
_"I like your jacket," the boy sitting with his back against the tree trunk behind him heard_  
_He looked up and saw a boy standing over him, his brown haired head blocking the sun from his view_

_"It's a sweatshirt"_

_The boys doe eyes grew bigger and his mouth parted open in thought of what to say next_  
_"Well I like it," he said while tapping his foot on the grass so his shoe would light up_

_It was silent between the two boys after that_

_The youngest of the two stood for a while being completely ignored by the other and then decided to sit down_

_"My name is Felix" he said with a shy smile_

_The boy wearing the baggy sweatshirt stared at his face and fiddled with his fingers in thought_

_"I'm Changbin," he said and watched Felix's eyes sparkle_

_Felix began to talk about anything that came to his mind (dinosaurs, mostly dinosaurs) until Changbin joined in on the conversation_

_"T.rexes are the lamest dinosaurs"_

_"You're lame!"_

_Their friendship was born as red and orange leafs fell around them_  
_The conversation being paused whenever leafs landed on Changbin's head and were plucked out of his hair by a giggly Felix_

_After that day they were inseparable_

_And then they weren't_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @aesthelix so come talk to me on there if you want <33


End file.
